Raul Endinel
' ' Raul Endinel (Malcom Mix on UK) is the 'Alchemy Association 'NPC that helps players produce quest items and create alchemy items. He is most well known for helping players upgrade Specialist Cards wings, and also for helping with the fusing of resistance equiptment. He appears to be a weird boy with short brown hair and disturbing manners that is always busy with his flasks. Shop Options: Magic Item Tab: Magic Items: Teleport to Sunset Cliff Edge: 14000 Gold Wing of Return: 300 Gold Amulet of Return: 600 Gold Bell of Sweet Home: 400 Gold Bandage: 1200 Gold Potion of Hairstyle: 1000 Gold Dowsing Stick: 400 Gold Holy Crystal Ball: 90000 Gold Stone of Team Summon: 25000 Gold Materials: Medicinal Plant: 230 Gold Poisonous Plant: 680 Gold Blank Amulet: 1000 Gold Herb: 100 Gold Dandelion: 120 Gold Quest Items: 1Slot Necklace of Hellhound: 120 Gold Cane of Purity: 9000 Gold Amber of Light Element: 9000 Gold Amber of Darkness Element: 9000 Gold Amber of Water Element: 9000 Gold Amber of Fire Element: 9000 Gold Red Mask: 120 Gold Miscellaneous Items: Application for the Rainbow Battle: 70000 Gold Production Tools for Gem, Cellon, and Crystal: 5000 Gold Soul Gem Refiner: 500 Gold Cellon Refiner: 500 Gold Crystal Refiner: 500 Gold NosMate Guardian Angel: 2500 Gold Combining Gloves/Shoes Tab: Cost to combine: 1Sum Glove/Shoes: (5) Sands from Dona River + 1500 Gold | Rate: 100% 2Sum Glove/Shoes: (10) Sands from Dona River + 3000 Gold | Rate 100% 3Sum Glove/Shoes: (15) Sands from Dona River + 6000 Gold | Rate: 85% 4Sum Glove/Shoes: (20) Sands from Dona River + 12000 Gold | Rate: 70% 5Sum Glove/Shoes: (25) Sands from Dona River + 24000 Gold | Rate 50% 6Sum Glove/Shoes: (30) Sands from Dona River + 40000 Gold | Rate: 20% Number of Gloves/Shoes in a #Sum 1 Glove/Shoes = "0" Sum 1Sum = 2 Gloves/Shoes 2Sum = 3 Gloves/Shoes 3Sum = 4 Gloves/Shoes 4Sum = 5 Gloves/Shoes 5Sum = 6 Gloves/Shoes 6Sum = 7 Gloves/Shoes Tips on Efficient Glove/Shoes Combining: Some combination Patterns are less expensive and more likely to succeed than others; For Example: Combining 2 "0" Sum Shoes together and then combining the new product with another "0" Sum Shoes and repeating this method until you get to a 6Sum Shoes would cost 86500 Gold, 105 Sand from Dona River, and has a 5.95% chance of succeeding. If you were to produce 3 1Sum Shoes, combine 2 1Sum Shoes with each other, combine the 3rd 1Sum Shoes with a "0" Sum Shoes, then combine the resulting 3Sum and 2Sum Shoes with each other, the cost of that method would be 53500 Gold, 70 Sand from Dona River, and it has a 17% (~1/5.9) chance of succeeding obtain a 6Sum Shoes! Most Efficient(?) ways of getting #Sum Gloves/Shoes and total cost from scratch (not including cost to buy needed Items): 1Sum = Combine 2 "0" Sum Items together | 1500 Gold, 5 Sand from Dona River, Rate: 100% 2Sum = Combine a 1Sum and a "0" Sum Item together | 4500 Gold, 15 Sand from Dona River, Rate: 100% 3Sum = Combine 2 1Sum Items together | 9000 Gold, 25 Sand from Dona River, Rate: 85% 4Sum = Combine a 1Sum and a 2Sum Item together | 18000 Gold, 40 Sand from Dona River, Rate: 70% 5Sum = Combine 2 2Sum Items together | 33000 Gold, 55 Sand from Dona River, Rate: 50% 6Sum = Combine a 2Sum and a 3Sum Item together | 53500 Gold, 70 Sand from Dona River, Rate: 17% Category:NPC